


Mahou Shojo

by Chalcedony305



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Blackmail, Dubious Consent, F/M, Handcuffs, Magical Girls, Masturbation, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 20:51:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8911501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chalcedony305/pseuds/Chalcedony305
Summary: “I’ve always heard that in magical girl anime, the villains only see a flash of light when they transform,” Lance casually spoke, scrolling through the photos “But you can definitely see a lot more than that.”Ladonna watched the images of herself adorning her uniform flashing by like a flipnote animation. She opened her mouth to yell, but then remembered the numerous people around her. Any outburst she had would risk her identity being leaked.Instead, she whispered “What do you want in exchange for the photos?”The man grinned “We can discuss that matter at my house.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ladonna: 25 y/o, light brown skin, brown eyes, black and lavender ombre hair, 5’2, E cup, thick build.  
> Lance: 27 y/o, brown skin, champagne blond hair, brown eyes, 5’10, fit build.

Magical girls.

When people think of magical girls, they often picture a cute, Japanese high school girl who fights evil while being accompanied by an equally cute mascot of some kind.

I guess that wouldn’t exactly qualify me as a magical girl then, since I hardly fit that mold. For one thing, I’m black, and an answering service employee in my pedestrian life. The last time I checked, the only thing I had that counted as a mascot was my pet rabbit, Sugar. The only thing that seems to fit the description is that my necklace gives me the power to transform into this city’s heroine, which is actually the one item that damned me that day.

* * *

The mystical woman slowly descended from the sky, her small fluttering wings beating as they lowered her into the dense forest. She gave a tired sigh as her fantastical outfit retreated into the amethyst stone that hung from her neck, leaving her nude for only a split second before her mundane T-shirt and jeans returned.

“Time to go home…” Ladonna breathed to herself in a content sigh.

She began her trek through the trees without even noticing the series of flashes that had popped behind her moments ago. Amongst all of the wildlife and sounds of nature, Ladonna didn’t register this small disturbance.

Discretely tucked away in a group of bushes, a cell phone captured the last picture of Ladonna’s retreating figure.

“Heh…” the male rasped “Thought you found a safe place to transform away from public eye, huh? That’s cute...”

* * *

[three days later]

It was an energetic Saturday afternoon. Even with all of the hustle and bustle within the cafe, Ladonna found peace. It had been a long week of hard work for the woman, and she felt that a treat of some kind was in order. With the paycheck she just received, that treat definitely involved going out for a bite to eat.

Ladonna was just in the middle of biting into her favorite cheese danish when a male voice reached out to her.

“Excuse me, you’re Ladonna Mey, right?”

The woman looked up at the man standing in front of her table.

He had a handsome face to match his handsome voice. His attire appeared sophisticated at first glance, but upon further inspection, one could easily see that it was really just a black shirt a maroon blazer. The silver rings on his fingers suggested that he was a well-made man with some level of wealth.

Ladonna didn't recognize him, so she assumed that the man was a coworker whose face was concealed by the cubicles separating them.

“Yes I am,” she answered “And you are?”

The man casually flicked some of his hair from his face as he spoke “I’m afraid my name is not that important."

The woman furrowed her brow, only able to give an unsure "Uhh..."

Still in his careless manner, the man said "But if you insist, call me Lance.”

Skepticism still rested on Ladonna's face, but before she could attempt to speak again, the man pulled out his phone.

"You see, I'm not exactly here to become friends," he said “I just wanted to show you something that I think you’ll find interesting."

Lance turned the phone around, and Ladonna stepped up to look at the screen.

What she saw shattered the world around her.

It was a picture of herself in the middle of transforming.

Ladonna blinked several times, sure that the image was just a fabrication of the sleep beneath her eyelids.

“I’ve always heard that in magical girl anime, the villains only see a flash of light when they transform,” Lance casually spoke, scrolling through the photos “But you can definitely see a lot more than that.”

Ladonna watched the images of herself adorning her uniform flashing by like a flip note animation. She opened her mouth to yell, but then remembered the numerous people around her. Any outburst she had would risk her identity being leaked.

Instead, she whispered “What do you want in exchange for the photos?”

The man grinned “We can discuss that matter at my house.”

* * *

The door closed behind Ladonna, causing the woman to flinch.

On the contrast, Lance casually waltzed into the apartment, kicking off his shoes and setting his keys on a nearby stand.

Ladonna nearly missed the man saying "Come," as he continued to casually walk deeper into the apartment without looking back at her. If it wasn't for the short beckoning curl of his finger over his shoulder, she wouldn't have followed him.

The apartment, like the man, appeared very formal yet simplistic. Pictures of the man with other adults showed that he had a promising social life. The tidiness and attention to decor eased Ladonna's mind ever so slightly.

" _His place looks better than mine,_ " Ladonna noticed " _He seems like a normal guy, if not pretty well-made. Maybe he just needs my powers to help with someone who's giving him trouble or something. Yeah, that sounds right._ "

Once in the bedroom, Lance motioned towards a lush chair. Ladonna followed his lead and seated herself comfortably with no objections. A small content smile even rested on her lips.

"I should probably ask," Lance started "Is it possible for you to transform while you're sitting down?"

" _I knew it_ ," Ladonna thought to herself, relieved.

"Of course," she then pulled out the purple gem that dangled into the bust of her T-shirt "Amethyst Shield On!"

Purple mist emerged from the crystal and encompassed the woman. In a matter of seconds, the woman's thick body became decorated with purple lace and white frills. 

“Aah!”

Ladonna cried out as cold metal encased her wrists.

That was one problem about her transformation. Whenever she had finished, there was a short interval where she had to “settle down” from her transformation and become aware of her surroundings once again. This meant that she was vulnerable for a few seconds. From the looks of it, Lance had taken advantage of those few seconds.

“Wh-what the hell?” she gasped, trying to shake the traps loose “I thought you wanted me to use my powers to help you!”

Lance laughed an inappropriately sophisticated laugh “Now when did I say that?”

Still struggling, Ladonna said “You asked me to transform. What else would that mean?”

Lance shook his head with a patronizing smile “So naive...how old are you again?”

Ladonna continued to jostle around her shackled hands.

“I wouldn’t recommend you trying anything, Starlight,” warned Lance “Any naughty behavior will result in these pictures going straight to the internet.”

He then shrugged “Well, it’s not like you can do anything in the first place, not with your hands bound behind your back.”

Ladonna paled, realizing that he was right. Despite her powers, she was now as helpless as any pedestrian.

“How the city’s heroine can be defeated by a pair of handcuffs is beyond me,” boasted Lance “Then again, I suppose those monsters aren’t clever enough to think of handcuffs.”

The mystical woman’s face twisted in grief for a brief second, then was reduced to trembling “Y-You’re going to delete those photos if I do this...right?”

Lance smiled “Yes,” he said as he walked behind the chair “That is, only if you’re a good girl.”

As he said this, he dug his hands into the blouse of Ladonna’s dress, hungrily fondling her soft breasts. The woman squirmed at the sudden touch, still in shock of the quick transition. However, she tried to maintain herself and not react too much. She was already embarrassed enough. She didn’t want to give in to any kind of feeling that rose in her body, be it fear or arousal.

“ _Don’t think about it_ ,” she thought “ _It’ll be over soon._ ”

Lance moved slowly, but passionately. Desire pulsated through his hands, and it was clear that he was holding himself back. Not only was he savoring the moment, but he was teasing Ladonna. Any typical pervert would simply dive straight into the woman like a feral beast. Not Lance. He wanted to experience Ladonna, not just use her. 

His hands roamed further into Ladonna's dress, running his fingers across her curvy, thick body with equal desire. His chin rested on the woman's shoulder. She could feel him grin against her ear, causing goosebumps to rise on her light brown skin. Her smooth nipples rose between Lance’s fingers. The woman gave a single, shuddering breath and bit her lip to suppress any sounds louder than that.

“You don’t have to hold back, Starlight,” Lance teased against her ear “If it feels good, don’t hesitate to let me know.”

“N-No…” the woman stuttered “This-s doesn’t feel good…”

“Oh? Then I’ll have to try harder.”

Before Ladonna could react, Lance’s hands lifted her face up to his. His lips planted onto the woman’s with a soft noise.

Unlike the man’s hands, his lips were soft and caressed Ladonna’s with a certain level of warmth. The mystic woman’s eyes widened at the sensation. Lance’s tongue flicked over for a taste. Ladonna's body tensed in surprise. The man gripped her chin to hold her in place and deepened the kiss. Again, his movements were passionate and slow. With every second that passed by, a faint sensation shot down Ladonna’s stomach. She tried to resist the advances of his lips, but occasionally, she would slip. Her own lips would part for him. A shiver would run down her spine. A helpless whimper would sneak its way into her throat.

Lance closed his mouth and chuckled against Ladonna’s lips.

“A stubborn one,” he commented "You know, I could post these pictures just for that."

Ladonna's eyes widened, but no other response came forward.

"Well, I could always double the stakes," Lance casually sighed as he walked around to the front of the chair. The man took out his cellphone and another round of flashes flickered over Ladonna's exposed form.

The woman gasped in horror, a small sob giving way. Lance pocketed his phone with an insincere smirk.

"That should...ease the tension," he joked.

Lance then kneeled before Ladonna. Without a word, he pushed her thighs open. Despite the embarrassed grimace on the woman’s face, she didn’t give much protest.

“Oh, already?” Lance remarked, pulling down Ladonna’s panties from beneath her ruffled skirt.

“How easily excitable you are, Starlight," Lance's eyes thinned with a devilish gaze "Or is it that you actually enjoy being bound and humiliated?"

Ladonna turned her head away in humiliation at the sight of her natural juices glistening on the crotch of her panties.

The man sighed "I’m not even fully ready yet. What an inconvenience…”

Ladonna could hear the sound of a button and a zipper being undone.

“I’m afraid you’ll only get the pleasure of one of my hands,” finished Lance.

A scared grunt escaped Ladonna when she felt Lance’s finger slide across her moist slit. Now it was nearly impossible for her to suppress her voice. Her legs trembled violently. Her heels dug into the rug hard enough to leave imprints. Every time Lance’s digit fluttered over her hole, her hips twitched.

“N-No please…” the woman whined “Stop…!”

Lance looked up at her “You’re right. Where are my manners?” he asked “If a man wants to properly please a woman, he would touch her...here.”

Ladonna shuddered as she released a moan mingling with a horrified cry.

The man below her fixed her with an impressed look “My, my, have I made you this hard already?” he taunted “You’re practically about to burst.”

He continued to tease the woman’s sensitive nub as she cried out. The pleasure was overwhelming, and seemed to wrap around her entire body like vines. She felt her hole twitch even more, pushing out more hot fluid. She continued to shout out words of protest and pleads to cease, but it wasn’t really pain that she was trying to evade. She was trying to get Lance to stop before she reaches her limit. Her body was betraying her by responding to this invasion with arousal. She didn’t want to punctuate her humiliation with a climax.

“No…! No, no no, stop!”

Ladonna’s arms shook in their cuffs. The chair she sat on creaked and vibrated with her movements. The woman fought back valiantly against her body’s reactions, but it was no use.

With a final cry of protest, Ladonna came onto Lance's fingers.

“So soon, Starlight?”

Her entire body shook violently, but she didn’t respond.

“You certainly haven’t lasted as long as the other women I’ve been with,” continued Lance “Perhaps you are a virgin?”

The man then stood up “Looks like we’re about to find out.”

Lance slid his hands under the woman's heavy bottom and threw her onto the bed. She gasped in surprise, but otherwise, didn't object.

Lance got up onto the bed with her, and his brows furrowed into a worried expression.

“Poor girl, you’re still shaking?,”  the man noticed as he began to open a condom “You must be a virgin, after all.”

After placing the rubber over himself, Lance picked up Ladonna’s thighs and lined himself up with her. That was when he got a reaction from her: a scared gaze.

“Trust me, I'm slow with first-timers,” he reassured, as if that would somehow make it all okay.

As expected, the woman cried out when Lance guided himself in. She squirmed and fidgeted in an attempt to get away, but Lance held her in place.

“Shh, shh, calm down Starlight,” he hushed.

Ladonna shook her head “I-It hurts! It…!”

Lance leaned forward and locked his lips onto Ladonna’s. She was surprised for only a moment before she continued resisting, but Lance held onto her hands to keep her still. The more Lance tasted the woman, the more he could feel her walls tighten around him. At this, he smiled against her lips. Beneath him, Ladonna’s moans mingled with pained squeaks. Her hot body convulsed and writhed as pangs of pleasure and pain alike ran through her core.

Lance felt himself reaching his own climax. His clothes clung to his body in sweat, and his face burned in heat. His own moans mingled with those belonging to the woman below him, his voice smooth against her conflicting squeals.

A tight bundle formed in the pit of Lance’s stomach. With each thrust, the bundle grew even tighter, the binds burning white hot. Then, finally, that bundle snapped, and a sweet release flooded over.

Lance relaxed onto Ladonna, the two panting in exhaustion.

Minutes passed before the mystic woman spoke up in a hoarse, worn voice.

“You’ll...you’ll delete the pictures...right?”

Lance chuckled "You really are naive, Starlight."


End file.
